A Cruel,Cruel World
by tandhale
Summary: It's 1945 and the Dark Lord Grindelwald has been defeated by Albus Dumbledore.The Wizarding World, in their panic of purging everything and everyone dark,attacked the Cruor family,killing everyone but the only heir.After being sent to an orphanage,Hadrian Cruor returns with a burning hatred for the Light.On the path to revenge,he meets a certain Slytherin with similar ideas.
1. Hadrian James Cruor

Prologue: Hadrian James Cruor

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Harry Potter movies. They belong entirely to the genius work of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Otherwise I would be in a mansion surrounded by Tom Felton look-alikes. **

**Warning: ****Slash! BoyXBoy! Albus Dumbledore bashing! And of course LEMONS! Violence and language too.:)**

**A/N: ****Many of you are going to skip over this but please read. I am new to writing fanfiction, but I hope you like this story. Now on to the main event!**

'_Italics'-thoughts_

**Words: 976**

"-and they lived happily ever after." a young woman finished to a mass of children. In the dimly lit room with peeling wallpaper, one child was missing from the gathering. A black-haired boy scanning a thick book, was hidden in a corner by the ever-lengthening shadows casted on the wall by the flickering candles.

"Fairytales." the little boy scoffed. Turning back to his book on snakes. "Will get you nowhere in life." Continuing to read his book, the boy was undisturbed by the children who seemed to keep a wide berth around him. The boy remaining so immersed in the tattered book didn't realize that while he was reading about the poisonous Black Mamba, an elderly woman had joined him in the shadows.

"Hadrian," the woman sharply said, "why are you not with the other children listening to Ms. Meyers's story?"

The boy now known as Hadrian, hid his scowl behind the book. Quickly plastering on a sheepish smile, he faced the woman with an innocent expression.

"Sorry Mrs. Anders, I wanted to read this book about animals without disturbing the others." Hadrian said politely.

"Even though that is a considerate thing to do," Mrs. Anders sniffed " Ms. Meyers did not take off time from her work for nothing. Times are hard now, as I'm sure you know."

Quickly nodding his head, Hadrian replied "Of course Mrs. Anders, I'll go join the others now."

"See to that you do Mr. Cruor." And with that being said, the woman twirled around and swept off to go bother another child.

Sneering at her turned back, Hadrian gently folded the page he was reading. Slowly getting to his feet, he brushed off the filth on his worn pants and faced the little gathering sitting on the dirty rug in the middle of the room. Curling his lip at the children who were so in awe of the woman telling another fairytale of a world filled with dragons, magic, and shining knights in armor, he surveyed the only available spot in the back. _It's disgusting how attached they are to those myths, but it's funny how only a story can transform them so much. Such a change from how they act in the morning, I have lost count of how many bruises I have gotten from their so called "help to beat the 'freak' out of me". The bruises could have been prevented if that pathetic excuse for a human, Mrs. Anders, would stop wasting money on the alcohol she claims she doesn't buy and instead use it to hire actually competent caretakers. _Frowning at how ignorant the caretakers were, he quickly sat down on the rug with all the others. Ignoring how some scrambled to get away from him, too used to the treatment to care. _It's a vast improvement from last week, however. They finally got the message that they're beneath him, that he rules them like the servants they truly are. _He smirked at how he finally got them to comply, nothing what a few nightmares and broken bones can't fix. Yes, he mused, some would call him heartless but can you really blame him, they had it coming to them. Ever since he was dumped on this retched orphanage's steps when he was five, he was reminded of how unwanted he was by all the other children. They all thought he was the Devil's son, since he was different, special unlike them. Forced to go to school with the other children, Hadrian James Cruor was found to be a genius. 'Simply brilliant!' some of the teachers would say. With his stunning intelligence and handsome looks, he had the all the adults wrapped around his little fingers. Though that wasn't the reason why the children hated him, no, Hadrian could always do things nobody could explain. He could make the weather change with only his will, and he could summon a book to him from across the room. The "special thing" as all the children called the strange happenings, was not to be trifled with, for more than one child has experienced the pain that Hadrian could exert on them with the just one look from those cold emerald eyes. Pulling out of the fond memories of his retributions on his tormentors, Hadrian prepared himself for an hour of disgustingly detailed passages of fair maidens trapped in towers, waiting for a handsome prince to come save her. Paired with the children squealing at every scene of kissing, it seemed like he was in Hell of his own making. He would rule this Hell though, after all isn't it better 'to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven'.

**Well whadya think? Did you like it? I know it's short, but this is just the prologue. The next chapter should be up soon if you liked it. Sorry if this wasn't organized very well, even I admit that. I promise that it'll get better, just bare with me! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE IF YOU WANT TO!**

**-LoudAndProud**

**P.s. Give any suggestions you think this story needs. Please make sure they might actually improve the story and not tell me how horrible the story was. Do you think I need a beta? **


	2. To Each Their Own

Chapter One: To Each Their Own

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Harry Potter movies. They belong to the genius work of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be in a mansion surrounded by Tom Felton look-alikes.**

**Warning: ****Slash! BoyXBoy!, Albus Dumbledore!Bashing, and of course LEMONS! Violence and language too.:)**

'_Italics'-thoughts_

Beta: LeArtemis 1234

In the early morning sun, a tall figure cast a long shadow on the front door of St. Jude's Orphanage. The figure surveyed the derelict building and dirty windows. The man pursed his lips in disapproval, for this was not a place to raise children. Putting the matter aside for now, Albus Dumbledore walked up the broken and worn steps. Even though Headmaster Dippet could have sent someone else in his place, he still volunteered for every trip to the Muggle World to visit that one child who was different. Smiling at the shocked expressions they always adopted when they found out they were magical, he lifted his hand to the worn, bronze knocker on the door and pulled, letting it go as soon as it was a suitable distance from the door, making the hollow sound he was so accustomed to.

When Hadrian woke up that morning, he knew that something special would happen. Whilst staring up at the decaying wooden beams that made up the ceiling, he pondered on how his life had changed when he took control of the orphanage. The meager meals that all of the orphans usually received grew larger in proportion; until they resembled a normal dinner. Whenever they were sent outside for "recess", none of the other children came near him, which suited him just fine for he loved his privacy. Of course school was too easy for him to even pay attention for longer than five minutes, which delighted the teachers when he could answer every single question of theirs correctly. Sighing, Hadrian slowly sat up and stretched, yawning while he did so. Running a slender hand through his wavy, black locks, he stood up and gracefully walked to his dresser. While the contents were meager, he had no trouble finding something to wear without using yesterday's clothing. Putting on the items of clothing carefully, he walked silently to the bathroom that all the boys shared. The bathroom was bland and nondescript with a toilet, bathtub, sink, and a cracked mirror. But what could you expect from an orphanage; after all they didn't get much money from the government because of the World War. _Bloody Adolf Hitler just had to destroy all my plans. Now the economy is falling and more and more children are being sent to this orphanage, they could mess up everything I've done to get this place under control! Should that happen, I'll make sure they learn their places soon enough. _Returning back from his thoughts, he found himself looking in the mirror. Studying the handsome face staring back at him, he saw nothing wrong with the mask he always wore. Smirking at his reflection, he turned towards the closed door and curled his hand around the cool, metal knob. Slowly turning it to the right, he stepped out and walked back to his room with the grace of a feline.

As soon as the heavy knocker fell against the wood, the door swung open to reveal to Albus an elderly woman. Immediately putting on a genial smile, he held out his withered hand for her to shake.

"Hello Mrs. Anders, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am here to discuss with you the education of young Mr. Cruor. May I come in?"

Seeming to break out of the trance she experienced from the sight of the strange man, Mrs. Anders quickly replied "Of course, please excuse my silence. You're here for Hadrian is it? "

"Yes, Madame. He has the right to a full scholarship to our boarding school, Hogwarts. Hadrian would remain at Hogwarts for most of the year, however he will have to return back to St. Jude's during the summer. If Mr. Cruor were to accept our offer, I'll give him directions to the place where students get their supplies and money to pay for them. Now may I see him, Mrs. Anders?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, just follow me and I'll take you to his room. Normally we put two other boys in Hadrian's room, but they seem to not want to come near him; it's rather peculiar isn't it?" she said while climbing the creaky stairs. Finally getting to the top, she turned to Albus and looked him straight in the eye. "Strange things happen around Hadrian, he scares the other children. Please, just be cautious around him." And with those final words, Mrs. Adeline Anders spun around stalked back down the stairs.

With his brows crinkled, Albus Dumbledore faced the door and knocked quietly. Slowly the door opened for him to find a tall, slender boy with jet black locks facing away from him. Clearing his throat, he began to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice as smooth as honey.

"I know why you are here. You're a professor aren't you? Did she have you to come have a look at me?" the boy said so emotionlessly without turning to face Albus. "Well aren't you here to tell me something, I could hear you all the way from downstairs. I'm not exactly patient right now, so will you kindly tell me why you are here." Finally facing the Professor with a cold cruel smile, the boy gestured to an abandoned chair near the bed. The motion jerked Albus out of his reverie caused by seeing such striking features. Running his eyes over unblemished porcelain skin, the aristocratic nose and elegant eyebrows, flitting over the perfect rose painted lips, he lifted them into the very eyes of Death himself. They were the exact same shade of the most dangerous curse in the entire Wizarding World; the _Avada Kedavra, the curse that could end life in an instant. _With his hands shaking a little, Albus slowly sat down in the metal chair and continued to stare into those striking viridian eyes.

"I am here to invite you to our boarding school, Hogwarts," he began, "Hogwarts is a school for very special and unique children, like yourself, who need guidance to learn how to control their gifts. Each year, letters are sent out to children all over Britain who just turned the age of eleven. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Of course I have questions, what kind of special kids do you mean? Like the ones who belong in those mental institutions? And why didn't I get a letter?"

"No Hadrian, may I call you Hadrian? Hogwarts isn't a school for mentally disturbed children; Hogwarts is a school of _Magic._ You didn't get a letter because people like you, who were raised in the Muggle World, need a teacher from Hogwarts to explain our world to you." Albus replied in a grandfatherly way.

"Who are Muggles? Are you talking about the Wizarding World?" Hadrian asked with narrowed eyes, for this man has to be insane. But inside he knew what this senile man was saying was true; he always knew he was better than the rest of the children. _Magic_, just the very word got him excited, for that is what he held in his body. Breaking out of his thoughts to listen to what the strange man was saying.

"My dear boy, Muggles is the term used for non-magical people. The Wizarding World is where Hogwarts is and where you are going to get your supplies for school. And speaking of school, I must give you the list of materials you're going to need. Don't worry about the money; there is a trust fund for Hogwarts' students. This letter will explain everything you need to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with your guardian." With that being said, Albus Dumbledore quickly dropped the heavy, manila envelope on the bed and strode out of the room, closing the door quietly after him.

As soon as the envelope touched the bed, Hadrian was on it like a starved animal just catching the sight of food. Gently caressing the wax seal on the expensive paper, he studied the strange coat of arms. Realizing that there was a different animal for each box on the seal, he realized that the Lion, Snake, Honey Badger, and Eagle were all entwined around a majestic looking H. Lifting his hands to the top of the envelope, he quickly tore off the paper and broke the seal, letting the remains flutter to the ground, and read its contents. Grinning like a fool, he grabbed his frayed coat and ran out of his dank room, ready to explore a new world.

**Whoo….sorry it took so long, I had a lot of projects to do this week. I hope Dumbledore didn't come off as a pervert, he was just taking in the features in a non-perverted way.;) If that makes sense. I'll try to update a lot more, so please follow, favorite, and especially REVIEW! I really hope I didn't confuse you all with the abrupt change of views between Hadrian and Albus D. Apparently the person who's photo I want to use, isn't writing me back, so does anyone know a good place to get a Harry/Tom photo?**

**Love Ya!**

**-LoudAndProud3391**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter the series or the movies. They belong entirely to the genius work of J.K. Rowling and the Warner Bros. If I owned the series, you would still be waiting for the final book to come out, I'm a huge procrastinator. **

**Warnings: ****BoyXBoy!, Albus!Bashing, Dark!Winning, and LEMONS!(A lot of them too)**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta, LeArtemis 1234 (Flattery gets you everywhere)**

**A/N: ****Normally you won't see a lot of my notes before the chapter begins, but I'm going to answer a couple of questions asked by FraggleGaggles (interesting username)**

**Tom Riddle Jr. is eleven in this story, about the same age as Hadrian but a few months older. Albus Dumbledore just came from visiting Tom at Wool's Orphanage to talk to Hadrian.**

**Yes, Grindelwald has already been defeated by Albus, but he's not headmaster yet. However, Grindelwald's followers are still out there and wanting revenge for their fallen lord.**

**Now on to the story!**

'_Italics'- thoughts_

Emotionless viridian eyes battled with terrified dark grey, the owners of each set stood in an eerie silence. The war seeming to go on for days, yet in reality only lasted a few minutes; it ended with the emerald green eyes triumphant. Continuing to stare into submissive grey eyes, Hadrian slowly wrapped a hand around the tarnished knob of the front door. He managed just to stop himself from wrenching open the door and sprinting out onto the crowded sidewalks for he had come to this room with the intent of getting permission from Mrs. Anders. Quickly becoming impatient with the unresponsive matron, Hadrian cleared his throat and jerked his head towards the door.

"Mrs. Anders, may I have permission to leave the orphanage to get my supplies for school?" he politely said through clenched teeth.

Shaking her head, the proprietor of the orphanage replied, "I'm afraid I can't grant you permission, Hadrian, for the first term of this school starts on September the 11th. Why must you go so early to retrieve your supplies?"

"I just want to get it out of the way, Mrs. Anders." Hadrian said misleadingly, when truthfully, he just wanted to see what kind of competition he would have with magically raised children. Seeing that the stubborn hag wouldn't change her decision, Hadrian came to the conclusion that he should act quickly; he swiftly gathered his magic around him and focused it to channel from his body to crowd around Mrs. Anders's head. Holding the eye contact he had with Mrs. Anders, he slowly entered her mind. Immediately he was bombarded with her trivial thoughts, most of them stating how stunning he looked with victory shining in his eyes; he sifted through them until he got to a relatively clear area of her brain. With the power he had gathered, he unhurriedly coaxed her brain to accept his commands. _Let Hadrian leave the vicinity, let Hadrian leave the vicinity, let Hadrian leave the vicinity_; over and over again those five simple words were repeated until he felt the order was imprinted in her thoughts adequately. Cautiously retreating out of the woman's mind, he returned to the present and surveyed the results of his work. Somewhere in the process of entering her mind, Mrs. Anders had fallen to the floor, slumped against the wall; a little bit of drool hanging from her lip, her mind clearly unable to cope with the intrusion. Smirking at the wonderful sight, Hadrian silently strode over to the pathetic woman and struck her hard in the face. The ringing sound of skin hitting skin resonated in the empty hallway, and then soon after came the sharp cry of pain from the frail woman on the ground. Hadrian rapidly dropped the cruel smile and put on a concerned frown, getting on his knees to gain the injured matron's attention.

"Mrs. Anders? Mrs. Anders? Can you hear me? You're fine, you accidentally fell and hit your hand on the staircase," he said in neutral tone that to the keenest ear showcased his displeasure while placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Wha- what am I doing here Hadrian? The last I remember was talking to that man, Albus Dumbledore." She replied in a confused manner.

"You were about to give me permission to go get my school supplies from downtown, when you suddenly passed out. I was going to go call the hospital but I didn't want to leave you unattended. Now that you seem fine, may I leave the orphanage for the rest of the morning?" Hadrian asked sweetly.

"Of course dear, thank you for attending to me, you may go but be back before sunset." She said hurriedly while walking towards her office.

"Thank you Mrs. Anders, and please get your head checked for trauma. We don't want you to have any permanent damage, now would we?" he questioned with a sadistic smile aimed at her turned back. Spinning to face the cedar door, he placed his hand on the knob and twisted it to the right. With the fresh morning air blowing in his face, Hadrian sauntered down the worn steps and off onto the concrete sidewalk, joining the mass of people, all heading exactly where he was going, with ease. Just letting the current of people drag him to his destination, Hadrian casually took in the sights that have been "home" to him for six years. On the right side of the street, across from the orphanage, was a police station and lawyers' office; while on the left side of the street, the side he currently was on, laid the orphanages all lined up together. _It's fitting, I suppose, for if a person saw abuse in an orphanage, they can just walk across the street to a police station and report what they saw. Abuse is so common around here in these orphanages that no one really gives a damn anymore._ Seeing that the seas of pedestrians were nearing his target destination, he quickly made his way to the edge of the throng and broke out onto clear path. He walked swiftly down the walkway until he stopped right in front of an old, russet ramshackle building. With his head tilted to the side, Hadrian studied the writing on the door;_ The Leaky Cauldron_ it said. Shrugging his thin shoulders, Hadrian stepped forward and pushed open the shabby door to find an equally shabby decor inside. The small room was dimly lit with candles that seemed to float above the tawdry tables, a bar was on the west side of the room, filled with people laughing and ordering drinks. Dissatisfied with his findings, Hadrian strolled up to the bar to talk to barkeeper. Catching the attention of the man standing behind the saloon, he strode up to take a seat next to an obviously intoxicated man.

"Excuse me sir, but can you open up the entrance to Diagon Alley?" he asked graciously.

"Ah! A Hogwarts student, of course lad I'd be glad to show you the way," he answered cheerfully, putting down the glass he was drinking the golden frothy beverage from; he scuttled around the bar and ambled to a door in the back. Turning around to face Hadrian, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. With an impatient gesture to come in from the older male, Hadrian strode through the door to find them in a courtyard outside. Keeping his attention on his surroundings, he walked forward to look at a plain, brick wall.

"Now watch real careful son, it's a complicated pattern." The man stated while tapping the bricks with his wand he seemed to procure from his pocket. Finishing what he was doing, he stepped back and watched the bricks move away to reveal an alley bustling with people. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Here is the entrance to Diagon Alley, I trust you'll find your way around." He told Hadrian as he gestured towards the magical Alley, prompting him to walk through the archway. Hadrian, nodding a thank you to the barkeeper, quickly moved into the alley filled with witches and wizards. Looking around at all the colorful shops, Hadrian pulled out his Hogwarts school list and started reading the contents on the page. Deciding to go get the books first, he walked into _Arian and Ariat's Books for Every Occasion_. With the little bell ringing to announce his arrival, all the books on the towering shelves surrounding him in a circle instantly overwhelmed Hadrian. While he was walking around, surveying the book titles to try to find what he needed, certain names caught his attention. Titles like _The Dark Arts Unleashed_ or _Combat Magic: Necessary or Not? _particularly piqued his interest. Shaking himself out of the want to buy the books, Hadrian found what he need and quickly walked to the counter to check out. Minutes later found Hadrian in _Madame Tulane's Robes for All Sizes, _standing on a stool while an attendant worked on fitting his school robes. Hadrian, trying to find something to look at, stared out the display window; looking at all the people walking up and down the cobbled stone road. A polite cough signaling that his fitting was done caught his attention and he put his body into motion to pay at the counter. Quietly saying thank you to the woman, Hadrian joined the mass of people walking through the alley. Looking at all the crossed off items he had on his list, he saw the one thing he was most looking forward to, getting the wand. Staying on the pathway until he stopped in front of a narrow and shabby shop, flaking gold letters read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _With a raised eyebrow at the date of the store, Hadrian pulled open the creaky door and stepped into a dusty room filled from wall ceilings with shelves crowded with long, rectangular boxes of various colors. Stepping up to the counter without a sound, he patiently waited for a worker to appear.

"Hello there, are you here for your wand?" a soft voice asked from behind him. Twirling around quickly with his magic ready to obey his will, Hadrian faced a man as old as time itself. Long, scraggly white hair covered the man's head with a surprising quantity, and a tall, bony, and wrinkled body made up the rest of his appearance.

Pulling himself together, Hadrian smoothly replied, "Yes sir, what exactly am I to do to find my wand?"

"So polite. I'll hand you different wands made up of different wood and cores, if the wand in your hand reacts in a positive way, then it is yours to keep. Now let's begin shall we." He said while turning his back around and wandering down the shelves' aisles with searching hands. Making a lunge at different spots to pull out several boxes, ambling back to where Hadrian was standing, he put the down on a chair.

"Now which hand do you write with?" Ollivander asked urgently.

"The right, sir." Hadrian replied back, holding out his right arm. Watching as the old man opened one box and pulled out a long piece of brown wood, handing it to him. Grabbing the handle carefully, Hadrian held the stick of wood for who knows how long, waiting for something to happen. Just as he was about to open up his mouth to comment, the wand was snatched out of his hand and another shoved back in the empty space. This process repeated several times until Hadrian had enough of it, refusing the wand that was offered to him, he gathered his magic and let it fill the shop. With his magic searching for the perfect wand, Hadrian strolled down each aisle surveying any difference in the silence. Faintly he heard a rattling coming from the aisle across from him, the rattling, getting louder and louder, wouldn't stop until Hadrian opened the box up and pulled out the long and thin wand. With the wand in his hand, the room lit up to unbearable brightness. Going back to the old man, he held out his wand for him to examine. Ollivander, with shaky fingers, reached out to grab the black piece of wood.

"A very unusual wand, Mr. Cruor. Made out of holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches. Very strange for this wand had a brother I sold today. Yew and phoenix feather, 13 inches, a very powerful wand. You are destined for great things, should they be done for good or evil that's for you to decide, however you and brother wand's owner are meant to do those great things together." And with that being said, Hadrian gave him the required galleons and dashed out of the shop, eager to get away from the creepy man and to sort out his thoughts. Exiting _The Leaky Cauldron, _Hadrian walked back to the orphanage. Quickly reaching the rusty front gates guarding the building, he slipped through an opening and entered the facility. Sprinting up the old stairs to his room, he lay down on the creaky, spring mattress and took out the letter that started it all. Pulling out the ticket to the train that would get him to Hogwarts, he studied the writing on the thin piece of paper. Putting it down on his pillow, he turned to face the calendar hanging up on the wall opposite of him, pulling out a stolen marker and crossing off another day on the already marked paper. _1 more day down, a whole lot more to go._ Hadrian sighed and returned to the bed, staring up at the rotten wooden beams and peeling paint.

Man, that took a LONG time to finish! Sorry if I had you waiting for so long. The Hogwarts school list is basically the same as it is in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The underline part is taken directly from J.K. Rowling's first HP book. Please review, favorite and follow.

-LoudAndProud


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP Series or the HP Movies. If I owned them, would Harry be dating Ginny? NO! He would be with Tom Riddle or Draco Malfoy. With that being said, HP belongs solely to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Warnings: BoyXBoy pairing!, Albus!Bashing, Dark!Winning, and LEMONS!Violence and language too. **

**Thanks to my incredibly helpful beta, LeArtemis 1234**

_Bloody stupid Professor….making me suffer by trying to find the damn entrance to Platform Nine And Three-Quarters. No such thing as a Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, I would know. It would've been helpful if the man gave me some damn directions to find the entrance, but NO I just have to figure it out for myself. Look at me, I'm whining like those little brats in the orphanage. Just bear it Hadrian; if you can tolerate those retched fairytales that bitch Mrs. Anders insists on making you listen to then you can certainly find an elusive entrance to a bloody train that you must catch in five minutes._ After a mental pep talk telling himself he could do it, a scowling Hadrian pulled out his train ticket to Hogwarts and studied it. Still giving the worthless piece of paper a death glare, Hadrian deftly began to navigate his trolley filled with possessions around the train station. As wandered around he remembered the relief-filled eyes and weak smiles from the matrons directed to him in the morning before his departure to King's Cross Station. The thought of finally getting away from his personal purgatory put a breathtaking smile on his equally stunning features. Causing many people to stop what they were doing and stare at the young boy, marveling at the fine features that showcased a pair of stunning, emerald eyes. The boy's looks instigated some of their most lustful, dark desires. Aware of the longing looks he was receiving, Hadrian inconspicuously picked up his already swift pace, eager to get away from the prying and lust-filled eyes. In the midst of his attempt to hide from the inquisitive eyes, he spotted a most peculiar looking family from across the station; after pushing his trolley over to their side, he started walking towards them. The family that caught his attention had white blonde hair, an already unusual trait. That, however, wasn't why they interested Hadrian, the seemingly aristocratic family held a cold disdain for everyone in the station. Hadrian, now, was so close to the blonde family that he could see the fine quality of their tailor-made clothes. Just as he was about to reach them, they suddenly ran through the brick wall positioned close by! Shock and determination filled his viridian eyes; he wasn't about to let them go until they satiated his curiosity. With a deep breath, Hadrian ran towards the brick barrier, steeling himself for a painful impact. Realizing that he wasn't sprawled across a concrete floor, Hadrian James Cruor opened his closed eyes to find himself staring at a giant scarlet train with a the letters '_Hogwarts Express' _embossed on its glossy side. Above the steam engine hung a sign containing the location he spent all morning searching for, '_Platform Nine And Three-Quarters'_. He scanned the packed platform, filled with hooting owls and grinning children. Hadrian taking in the beauty of the Platform, walked towards the place where attendants waited to put students' luggage into the storage compartments below. Handing his things to one, he gave his ticket to the conductor waiting in front of the entrance to the train. After having the piece of paper punched, Hadrian began the quest for an empty compartment. Wandering past countless rooms filled with children, he finally came upon one that wasn't occupied. Swiftly he stepped through the threshold and locked the compartment's door, using his magic to warn anybody from coming near the closed door. He sighed in contentment at finally getting away from the screaming children and sobbing parents, pushing the horrible memory away while pulling out a book from his cloak. _'Hogwarts: A History' _was written in cursive writing in gold letters on the brown leather cover, the contents, while seemingly biased to light wizards, told about the four founders of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He settled down in the soft cushion of the seat and opened the book on where he had left off, reading about the removal of Salazar Slytherin. Losing himself in the book easily, he didn't notice anyone trying to get into the compartment until his magic finally alerted him. Angered with the interruption of his reading, Hadrian simply flicked his wrist towards the locked door, opening it up slightly. The person outside seemed to take the action as encouragement to come in, immediately he saw the shock of white-blonde hair as soon as the person stepped through, though the boy didn't seem to notice him. Irritated with the unwanted company, Hadrian put his book down and stood up, arms crossed on his chest.

"Excuse me," he said coldly "but I believe this compartment is taken already. Perhaps you should try your luck elsewhere."

Turning around quickly, the startled boy took in the aristocratic features and the frosty expression in the emerald eyes. Suddenly he took on a defiant stance, determined to show the other his superiority.

"I don't know who you are, but you should watch who you're talking to." He sneered back with contempt.

"How amusing. I have better things to do then obeying the whims of a spoiled little boy. Now why don't you gain some sense and get the hell out of my compartment." Hadrian murmured back with a disdainful look in his eyes, disappointed at what he wasted his curiosity on.

Practically bristling with anger at being dismissed, the blonde boy snarled back, "I am a Malfoy, you should show some respect! My father could destroy your entire miserable life with one word."

"Then by all means, grant me with thy name, your majesty." Hadrian mocked derisively. Mentally he scoffed at how pathetic this boy was, he had read about the Malfoy family, with the future of the family resting on this insolent boy, he almost felt sorry for them.

"Abraxas, Abraxas Malfoy." Abraxas sniffed out. "And yours?"

"Hadrian, Hadrian Cruor," he replied. Hadrian watched with pleasure at seeing Malfoy's eyes widen with fear and respect. Along with looking up the Malfoy family, he searched his family name too. Imagine his surprise when he found out he was the heir to the most dangerous family in history, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Cruor. Reading about his family's execution made Hadrian shake with fury, for the Wizarding World seemed to lose their touch, leaving him alive when they stormed the manor, leaving him as a child in a room crammed with burning bodies. He thirsted for revenge; he could still remember everything that had happened that night. Forcing his mind to return to the present, Hadrian stared at Malfoy, waiting for his reaction.

"I am sorry. How about we start over?" Abraxas seemed to say with some trouble, his pride not letting him bow down to Hadrian.

Grinning at the submission the boy was struggling to show, Hadrian decided to play with the blonde boy a little more."Yes, let us try. Hello, I'm Hadrian Cruor. You are?"

"Abraxas Malfoy, what house do you want to be in? I know I'm going to get into Slytherin, that is the only house worth something at Hogwarts, besides Ravenclaw." Abraxas boasted to Hadrian like they were friends, the mishap from before left in the past. Behind his the cold smile on his face, Hadrian was secretly surprised, for the boy really couldn't be _that_ stupid and forget everything he said to him. Nonetheless, Abraxas Malfoy would soon learn his place, just not right now.

"I'm thinking of getting into Ravenclaw. If I do get sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I think I'll leave. Goodness knows how long I would…" Hadrian was interrupted with a knock on the compartment door, with a frown on his face, he flicked his hand and a wave of wandless magic opened the entrance. Behind it stood four boys, eyes wide with surprise. The boy closest to the door was of Italian descent, a pureblood from the fine features and top-quality clothes. The boy behind him was English, with his patrician features; he was obviously a noble's son. The other two boys seemed to be twins, both with black hair and blue eyes. Slowly they shuffled through the wide entrance, their eyes glued on Hadrian's face. Abraxas's features seemed to brighten with delight, he gestured to the empty seat across from them.

"Hadrian, I want to introduce you to Ciaran Zabini, Cyril Carrow, and finally Alastair Black and his twin Cygnus Black." Abraxas said while pointing to each one. "This is Hadrian Cruor."

"Pleasure." Hadrian stated with a smirk, watching the boys nod their heads dumbly, still stunned by his looks.

"Well, sit. What took you so long to find me?" Abraxas asked with some irritation.

"You disappeared on us!" Cyril exclaimed. "How were we supposed to find you if you bloody up and went somewhere without telling us!"

"I did tell you that I was going to go find a place to sit, didn't I?" Abraxas said with a cross expression.

"Yes, you did. Cyril just doesn't remember because he was drooling over Adrella LeStrange." Alastair Black replied.

"I was not! Besides she's betrothed to Arcturus Black." Cyril defended himself.

"That she is." Abraxas said while ending the nonsense the boys were displaying.

"But on to other matters, how much potential do you think this year's students will show? I bet it's not going to be that much, Father said that a lot of muggleborns are coming this year, more than any other year." Arcturus sneered.

"Some of them may show something, maybe not in power but perhaps in intelligence." Hadrian said while tucking his book back in his cloak.

"Perhaps." Abraxas replied thoughtfully.

Suddenly the train stopped, jerking them all forward. The speakers in the compartment blared on as it announced they were at their destination. Not waiting for the others to gather their belongings, Hadrian stepped out of the small room and into a busy hallway. He observed the scenery shown to him from the open train doors, taking in the wild forest and the clean smell of fresh air.

"Come on Hadrian, we have to get a good boat!" Abraxas told him excitedly while tugging him along with the others following behind. Together they jumped down from the train and onto the concrete surface of the train station, running to the boats that were docked on the sandy beach nearby. All five of them picked the boat closest to the water, getting in with dignity unlike the other students.

"Do you know how this works?" Hadrian asked.

"The boat is powered by magic, it automatically takes us to Hogwarts without us even having to row the boat. Like I would do such a thing." Abraxas said while crinkling his nose at the thought of performing a menial task.

Hadrian, rolling his eyes at the behavior, was about to reply but was stopped when the boat lurched forward, pushing itself into the lake. Gripping the sides of the boat tightly, he saw the others occupants doing the same. Slowly the boat set out on a steady pace, heading towards a tunnel covered by seaweed. He ducked his head as soon as he saw the low entrance, not bothering to see if the others did them same. Behind their boat Hadrian could hear the faint splash signaling a person falling into the lake, snickering with the others at that person's bad luck but the humor quickly faded as soon as the most beautiful castle he had ever seen came into sight. Stone made up its structure, designed into a gothic church style, arched glass stained window made up the side facing them. Spirals appointed the roofs, making it impossible for anybody to land and not get impaled doing so. The most beautiful thing, to Hadrian, were the paintings on the glass, mermaids and fairies moved around in exotic environments, while unicorns and centaurs roamed the dark forests, protecting it from evil.

"Beautiful." Hadrian murmured, impressed with the architecture of the great castle.

"Indeed it is." Abraxas agreed.

The boats drifted to the shore, bumping into the sandy surface. Trying to get out of the boat without getting wet was a difficult task, but with his natural grace Hadrian was successful, though he couldn't say the same about the others. Hadrian smirking at the misfortune of Cyril's robes walked up the stone pathway leading to the entrance of Hogwarts. There was a teacher standing at the open door, gesturing to us to come inside. The appearance of the entrance hall blurred in Hadrian's mind, for he could not pay attention with the sorting about to happen, the nervousness clouding his mind. Hadrian didn't notice that the line of children stopped moving, causing him to bump into the boy in front of him. Like any other child who was rudely pushed, the boy turned around, showing Hadrian a face equally as stunning as his own, red lips were scrunched in a scowl, the azure eyes narrowed. He ran his eyes over the aquiline nose and the aristocratic eyebrows; the boy was of noble descent.

"Are you not going to apologize?" the boy said, interrupting his wonderings of what pureblood family this boy belonged to.

With his own scowl on his face, Hadrian replied in an irritated tone. "If you're going to be rude about it, then forget it. You can at least be polite and ask for an apology."

"Ask for an apology! You should automatically give me one for bumping into me." The boy returned.

"It was an accident! But since you're getting all worked up about it, I'm _so_ sorry for pushing you." Hadrian said, laying on the sarcasm. Seeing that the line was moving again, he spotted Abraxas and the others at the front. Hadrian pushed his way in their direction, leaving the rude boy by himself.

"Wait! What's your name?" he heard the boy ask.

Turning around and giving the boy a smirk, he replied in a secretive tone. "You just have to wait and find out."

Reaching the others by then, Hadrian walked with them into the Great Hall. Floating candles lit up the room, the ceiling was breathtaking with the full moon shining in its rafters. Hadrian could feel his breath leave him as he watched a star shoot across the room. The teacher that had led them through Hogwarts walked up to the raised podium in the front, carrying a tattered brown hat.

_THE SORTING HAT'S SONG_

_(Just pretend it's there)_

After the magical hat sang, in his opinion, that rather horrible song, the names of the new students were called. Avery, Crabbe, the list went on and on until it got to his name.

"Cruor, Hadrian." The woman holding the list called. Hadrian could hear the whispers that floated around the room, making theories about how he had survived. Walking up to the podium without making a fool of himself wasn't hard at all, but when the sorting hat covered his eyes, everything disappeared.

_My, my what do we have here? Mmm.. an intelligent mind and quite an ambition. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff don't fit, so that leaves Slytherin and Ravenclaw. But to the matter at hand, where to put you? Slytherin would help you with your goals, but you would prosper in Ravenclaw. Yes that's it! Better be…._

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted while the long table in front of Hadrian cheered. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Abraxas waving at him, giving him a thumbs-up. Shaking his head slightly at the blonde's antics, Hadrian took a seat in the middle of the table, nodding at his new dorm mates. The rest of the sorting wasn't interesting until it got to the boy Hadrian bumped into earlier.

"Riddle, Tom." The woman said while holding the hat.

_Riddle, what a muggle name. And here I thought he was a pureblood, he certainly has the looks of one. No matter, he still has potential; I better keep an eye on him._

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed, breaking through his thoughts. He glanced over at the green and silver table, seeing that they weren't clapping or smiling brought a frown to his lips. Hadrian knew the boy wouldn't last long in the Snake House, unless he showed them why he should be there. Pursing his lips in confusion at why he was suddenly so concerned, Hadrian turned towards the table hosting an enormous amount of food. Putting only small portions on his plate, he rotated to face the Slytherin table once again, catching Abraxas's eye. Nodding to him in acknowledgement, he tilted his head to Riddle, asking him silently for the blonde's opinion. Abraxas just rolled his eyes, mouthing to him that they'll tell him later with the other boys. Acquiescing to his decision, Hadrian ate his fill of dinner, letting his mind wander off into space. He never noticed the blue eyes from across the room watching him with curiosity and just a hint of obsession.

-just a line break-

Ok so that wasn't exactly how I wanted it to go, but how did you like Tom and Hadrian's confrontation? Don't worry they'll mature more when we get deeper into the story. Now for those of you who are confused or mad about Hadrian getting the same wand Harry did, there is a reason for it, you just have to wait and find out why. I felt that Hadrian would act more as a 'Claw than a Snake, but there is cunning in him. I'll explain Hadrian's 'friendship' with Abraxas some more, later on. Please review, favorite, and follow. I might be able to post TWO chapters in return; also I just wanted to tell you that there is going to be a time skip to their third year, so stay tuned for that.

With Love

-LoudAndProud


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chamber of Secrets

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long wait; I was preoccupied with a science project and completing the third chapter for my other story. I will try to establish a regular updating plan but I know that I won't be able to keep it. This chapter will have a Tom/Harry interaction, so I hope that you'll enjoy it. Also for those of you who are confused about this chapter's title, we are still in Hadrian's first year, more towards the end of the year.

**Warnings: **Extreme cases of language, violence, sexual innuendos. SLASH! Dumbledore!Bashing.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, we all know who made, created, and own Harry Potter and his cute ass. Along with the sexy as hell Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy.

Huge thanks to my Beta, Le Artemis 1234, for having an infinite amount of patience waiting for this chapter. Thank You!

_**Parseltongue**_

-0-0-0-0-

Now Tom Riddle wasn't the kind of child to be easily fascinated by things, but Hadrian Cruor was an oddity if he had ever seen one. The black-haired boy with the cold emerald eyes sparked a curiosity in Tom like no other, ignoring the fact that the boy seemed to want nothing to do with him. Yes that's it; maybe that's why he was currently hiding behind a bookcase staring at the object of his obsession.

_Really now, how far have I sunk to actually stalk a person, let alone a person who obviously doesn't want to talk to me. What is wrong with me? When did I, all of a sudden, deem a person worthy enough to acknowledge, let alone chase after like a puppy? This is truly an ultimate low for me, which is a surprise since I thought asking a person for help was the bottom line. _Stuck in his thoughts, Tom didn't notice someone silently creeping up behind him, well up until he turned around and had the scare of his life.

"Bloody hell! Cruor are you trying to kill me or is this your method of getting competition out of the way?" Tom sneered into the other boy's face. Blue eyes watched with satisfaction at the flicker of anger and surprise in those green depths. It seems that the great and powerful Hadrian Cruor didn't have such a stone hold control on his emotions like he thought.

"If this is my competition, Riddle, then I'd hate to see my better. Why are you following me? Are you truly that lonely that you would come to little ol' me for company?" The Cruor heir replied while fluttering his eyelashes mockingly, making Tom viciously squish the anger that had risen in him at the other boy's insolence.

Really, Tom was surprised at how blatant the insult was, not that he was offended with the well-placed barb. Wasn't the Ravenclaw supposed to be skilled in the art of subtleness? You would certainly think so if you talked to the boy. Smirking with satisfaction at the rise he managed to get from the seemingly unemotional brunette, Tom purred out his own insult silkily.

"Well, well, well. Who knew that a Ravenclaw had such fire underneath? Now Hadrian, why do you think that you're oh so important for _me _to stalk? On the contrary, darling, I was here to get a book."

The Cruor heir scoffed at the excuse Tom gave him, he waved a hand at the question Tom asked and pushed his own to the conversation. "And what book would that be, _The Ultimate Guide to Stalking_? I'm pretty sure I felt eyes on my back from where I was sitting."

Letting out a cold laugh at the made up book title, Tom let his fingers trail across the worn bindings of the tomes on the shelf next to him, his eyes following the path his fingers made until he got to the book he wanted. Twisting his head to face the irritated Ravenclaw, Tom held up the book that was held in his hand, showing it to the other.

"If you can read the words across the cover, it obviously says _Moste Potente Potions_. It's for the potion's essay; I believe you were in the class when Professor Slughorn assigned us to list 10 facts about The Draught of Living Death. Or did you simply forget that we had homework? Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to the Common Room so I can start on it." Tom said in a tone that suggested he didn't really care if Hadrian minded. He watched in delight when a blush appeared on the other's pale complexion, really Cruor looked so pretty with the blood painting his cheeks a vibrant red. _Wonder what he would look like covered in blood?_

Hadrian immediately countered the insult, trying to protect what was left of his dignity. "I knew there was an assignment for Slughorn, and besides the essay is on Felix Felicis not The Draught of Living Death! If you are in such a hurry to get to your precious Common Room, why didn't you go earlier?"

"My, Harry, you're obviously confused on the essay's topic. Why don't you go and ask **Professor Slughorn **for the assignment again. We wouldn't want you to fail after all. And to answer your question, you're blocking the exit." Tom said in mock concern. Passing Cruor swiftly when the boy moved to the side, Tom stopped at the entrance to the aisle, wanting to say one last thing. "Oh and Harry, the book is called _101 Ways to Stalk _not _The Ultimate Guide to Stalking_, and I think it could really help you. You weren't the only one who felt eyes."

Laughing with real humor this time, Tom took great amusement at the anger he saw in those emerald eyes when they widened in surprise at his comment. Whistling while he swaggered out the doors of the library, ignoring the disapproving looks he got from Madame Pince, with _Moste Potente Potions _under his arm. _It was much too easy to fluster Cruor, such a shame to. After all he was right, the essay was on _Felix Felicis.

***Hadrian's POV***

_Why that little bastard! How dare he make fun of me like that! Who does he think he is? Just because the Slytherin House welcomed him with open arms, doesn't mean he's God's gift to mankind. More like the perfect example that everyday assholes should follow._

Clenching his hands into fists to unsuccessfully release some of the pent up anger he held, Hadrian quickly walked back to his table to gather his things. Briskly walking out the entrance of the library, he strode down the corridor with the purpose to go to the girls' lavatory. Now Hadrian wasn't a pervert, if that's what you were thinking, he just needed some quiet away from the other students, and the girls' bathroom on the second floor was the perfect place to think. None of the female students ever went in the bathroom because it was said that a vengeful ghost who was murdered in the earlier years of Hogwarts haunted it; of course Hadrian himself started that rumor, with a little help from that annoying girl Myrtle.

Smirking at the memory of the eager to please girl, Hadrian quietly opened up the door to the bathroom, stepping inside hurriedly. After placing a complex locking charm on the door, he let out a long breath and dropped his bag on the floor, pacing as soon as he heard the heavy '_thunk'_ notifying him that his bag had met the tiled floor.

A strange hissing noise escaped Hadrian's mouth; Parseltounge was a talent he always had as a child. The sinister hissing sound cleared out a room of annoying children faster than the speed of light, which was quite a discovery for the boy, not to mention it gave him an advantage with the multiple snakes he found in the Orphanage's garden. He'd always thought he was alone, but when he read in Hogwarts A History that the great Salazar Slytherin was also a Parselmouth, well that theory swiftly went out the door. Hadrian had thought that if he went into the magical world, surely there should be others that had his ability, what a shame it was when he found out he had to hide the very thing he was most proud of, besides his already advanced control over his magic.

_**That bloody Slytherin! How dare he think that he's Merlin reincarnated! I would love to rip him a new one! Let's see how the great Tom Riddle deals with blackmail. Now who to contact? Abraxas is loyal to me but he would tell Riddle in a second if the Slytherin offered him a better deal. Maybe Zabini could help. He is neutral and doesn't seem scared to go against boy. But how to get Riddle to do something embarrassing? I could contact the Weasleys and ask for their help but-**_

Hadrian's rant was interrupted when the sinks adjoined in the center of the room sunk into the floor with a rumbling groan, leaving a giant opening in its departure. Hadrian cautiously walked forward to the opening's edge, peering down into the dark depths, trying to see anything in the gloom. _What the hell! How did that happen? When was there a secret passageway in the girls' lavatory? What is down there and who made this without getting caught? It could only have been made in the Founders' Era._

Smacking his head, Hadrian cursed himself for his stupidity. Of course! Hadn't he read that before Salazar Slytherin left, he created the Chamber of Secrets, a secret room rumored to house a terrifying beast that only the Heir of Slytherin could control. His History teacher had mentioned it once when a Ravenclaw asked if the legend was true, of course the other three Founders never discovered the secret room. Well, it seemed that the entrance opened only to Parselmouths. Perfect! Now he could truly have a place just to himself. Leaning down slightly, Hadrian once again spoke in Parseltounge to see if he could instigate anything in the dark.

_**Lights…stairs.**_

Almost instantly a set of stone steps appeared in the darkness, little spheres of fire following along the entrance's wall came a second later. Hadrian stepped into the now lighted entrance and slowly descended the stairs after closing the opening behind him, not wanting anyone to break through his privacy charm and find his new secret room, landing on a platform at the bottom. The Cruor heir studied the ancient runes that covered the floor and ceiling, never having seen them before in any Ancient Runes book he read, admiring the craftsmanship in every curve. He saw that snakes covered the pillars, which held the ceiling up, and the vault-like door that was placed at the end of the hallway. Picking up his walking pace to a slow jog, Hadrian slipped out his wand, ready to defend himself if the situation required it; reaching the door, he let his palm rest on one of the metal snakes, wanting to really see if it felt life-like. Surprisingly it did.

_**Open..**_

Unhurriedly the three metal snakes covering the door moved to form a circle along the edges of the entrance, hissing to note their assent at the demand. With a large creak, the heavy door swung open to reveal a massive cavern; pillars lined the walkway to a gigantic statue of an old man, water surrounded the walkway and the statue, causing an eerie green tint to color the open-mouthed snake figures resting in the water. Hadrian slowly walked past this, wanting to analyze everything of the once make believe legend. Reaching the end of the walkway, he faced the gigantic statue, raising his both of his hands with his palms facing up.

_**Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four.**_

To his surprise, and secret horror, the mouth of the statue descended into the water, opening an exit for whatever it held within the darkness that Hadrian could now see. Gripping his wand tighter when he heard something that sounded like rocks rubbing against each other, Hadrian quickly stepped behind one of the pillars to observe the beast that was coming out. Emerald green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when they took in the monster of Slytherin; a huge serpent's head peaked out of the darkened cavern, not long after the rest of its body slithered out onto the wet floor. The snake, its size almost reaching the vast ceiling, had iridescent scales and black lids covering its eyes; however the most alarming thing, Hadrian noted, were its long and sharp teeth. They could probably tear through anything and were as long as Hadrian himself! _It's a bloody Basilisk! That's the monster that was housed in Slytherin's chamber. But why is it still alive? Wouldn't it be dead already since nobody came down to feed it? I mean we would know if a seventy-foot snake was slithering around school. I've never seen one before, everybody says that they're extinct, but here's the proof right in front of me. Maybe I should introduce myself and ask its name. After all I am a speaker. _Before he could change his mind, Hadrian walked out into the open and right in front of the Basilisk's vision.

_**Hello Great Serpent. May I ask your name?**_ Sucking in a breath silently as the beasts' great head swung around to face him.

_**My Master, Salazar Slytherin, called me Apophis. You are not Master Salazar, yet you're a speaker. Tell me, little speaker, are you a descendant of my Salazar?**_

_**I do not know that myself, Great Serpent, but I do believe I have some connections to Salazar Slytherin since I speak Parseltounge. How did you manage to get out to eat, if you don't mind me asking?**_

_**When Master Salazar was alive, he brought me food to eat. Now, I go through the pipes to get to the Forbidden Forest. Nobody notices I'm there. Now, are you my new master, little speaker?**_

_**If you would allow me to be, Apophis.**_

_**Yes, you are worthy enough to read the hidden library of Master Salazar What is your name, new Master?**_

_**Hadrian, Hadrian Cruor.**_

_**Master Hadrian..yes I like it very much. Will you bring me some food Master Hadrian?**_

_**Yes I will, but for now you have to hunt for it yourself. I should bring you some soon, though. Unfortunately I have to go, Apophis, I shall see you soon.**_

_**Goodbye Master Hadrian.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

Turning around to walk back, Hadrian smiled at his new title. Having a Basilisk under his power not only gave him immense power, but control over all the serpents, magical or not. Having walked out of the Chamber and into the bathroom, Hadrian turned around to face the sinks when they came together again to close the entrance, spotting something on the third sink to the right. Leaning closer to the sink, he saw a sign that looked like a snake engraved on the silver faucet; raising his wand, he casted a powerful glamour over the spot without saying a word, making it look like there wasn't anything there but a smooth surface. Smirking at the success of his first try at the powerful glamour, Hadrian tore down the locking charm he had on the bathroom door and strode out with his bag over his shoulder. Quickly he ran to the Ravenclaw's Common Room, contemplating his new findings deep inside of Hogwarts, but before Hadrian had a chance to ponder on the subject, he had an essay calling his name.

-0-0-0-0-

Voila! It is finished! Thank you so much for being somewhat patient, even though I know most of you are calling me a bitch about not updating this faster, but I am so sorry for the wait. Since Apophis is the Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos, I thought it fit the Basilisk's name, after the mess the Basilisk caused with the petrified people in the Chamber of Secrets. The next update shouldn't take a month like this one, maybe a week or two. Anyway please review, favorite, or follow.

-Tandhale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Introduction to Third Year.

**WARNINGS: **SLASH! BoyXBoy! Cursing, violence, disturbing scenes, and crude humor is involved with this story (especially this chapter.)

**DISCLAIMER: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, the characters in Harry Potter, and everything else in the Harry Potter world.

**A/N: **Just going to give you guys a heads-up, we are time skipping from first year into third year. Anyway, enjoy! Also, thank you to my Beta: LeArtemis 1234 for revising this chapter.

-o-o-o-o-

Two years had passed since Hadrian had first walked through the grand doors of Hogwarts; two years of studying the enigma known as Tom Riddle. Who would have known that the muggleborn who was unlucky enough to be sorted into one of the most prejudiced houses was a founder's heir, Slytherin's heir in fact. What a surprise it was for the population of Hogwarts to see Tom Riddle seated in the middle of the Slytherin table, a spot that was always reserved for the current King or Queen of Slytherin. That very act was the talk of Hogwarts for days. Now Hadrian couldn't look anywhere without seeing Riddle with his little band of the most influential purebloods following him around like mindless sheep. It seemed as if you could not find Riddle without either a Black or Malfoy following three feet behind him, Hadrian found it a little ridiculous since the King of Slytherin was one of the most powerful wizards in the school, besides Dumbledore and himself that is, but he couldn't complain since it did make watching the Slytherin easier. Hadrian wasn't stalking Riddle, he was merely observing the potential threat, after all, he did have a reputation to uphold and he couldn't have Riddle ruining it.

But on to other matters, his talks with Apophis were exceedingly eye opening for the Peverell heir; the great serpent told Hadrian of tales that no pureblood family has ever heard of. Like the story of the first dragon that roamed the Universe and how it was so powerful that it consumed galaxies when it finally died, it left behind a trail of stars that slowly moved every twelve years to form the constellation of its creator. Another story involved how Salazar Slytherin thought magic came about on Earth, the theory was that special groups of muggles were blessed by Magic herself, leading them to be the first witches and wizards in history. What a shock it would be to pureblood families if they found out that their "pure" blood actually came from a muggleborn ancestor, it was rather surprising that not one generation got curious about how they got magic, they like every other witch and wizard, took magic for granted.

"That will change very soon," The emerald-eyed teen muttered under his breath as he peeked over his Astronomy book to peer at Riddle and his cronies. Hadrian was seated in the library with the King of Slytherin seated just a few tables away, he didn't know what they were doing, but what looked like a blueprint of Hogwarts definitely wasn't for the Potions project he knew was assigned to Riddle and his group or as Hogwarts started calling them, the Knights of Walpurgis. Sighing in exasperation as the group started getting louder than the whispers that they attained throughout the entire conversation. If they wanted to debate could they not go somewhere else, he had to study for his Transfiguration test damn it! Before he could ponder on how to turn an animal into a knife, he was interrupted by Ciaran Zabini, Cyril Carrow, and Alastair Black, the only people who didn't seem to get swept up into Riddle's façade a the perfect student. Unlike Abraxas Malfoy and Cygnus Black, they stuck with Hadrian throughout the two years at Hogwarts, even though they were in different houses.

"If you frown too much, Hadrian, your face is going to get stuck that way. Such a shame it would be to lose a handsome face like yours." Alastair scolded as he used his index fingers to try to lift the corners of Hadrian's mouth and failing miserably.

Slapping the offending digits away from his face, Hadrian turned around to scowl at the trio. "What is it? Can't you see me studying?"

"For what? The Transfiguration test?" Ciaran asked, scoffing when Hadrian nodded his affirmative. "The test was easy, you should get a better grade than me. After all, you are the one of the brightest students at this school, besides Riddle."

"Don't mention Riddle," Cyril snarled out in disgust as he sent a glare at the aforementioned student. Cygnus seeming to notice the heated stare that Cyril was sending his King leaned forward to whisper to into the other male's ear. Hadrian watched with dread as Riddle whipped his head around to face their group, watching as the other male stood up and slowly walked towards them.

"Now you've done it!" He growled at the flushing Cyril. "Let's go before you sign our death warrant!" Standing up and hastily gathering his belongings, shoving books and quills into his bag, Hadrian turned around to face the others. Gesturing for the others to follow him, he started towards the exit, but was soon blocked by Riddle.

"Well, well, well. Hadrian, how nice it is to see you. Tell me did you have fun watching me?" Riddle murmured.

"Horrible now that you're here. Tell me, did you have fun with Lucretia last night? We all could hear you two. Shame, and here I thought that a talented student like you would know how to put up a silencing charm, we have been over them recently." Hadrian sneered into Riddle's face, watching with satisfaction at the slight tightening of the skin around those azure eyes.

Smiling vindictively, Tom purred out his own insult. "Now there's no need to be jealous, Hadrian. If you wanted me that bad, you could have said something. You shouldn't be talking, we all heard abut what happened with you and Athendora in the broom closet. Getting a little frisky now are we?"

"Please, like you actually believe the load of bull that comes out of other peoples mouths. And you shouldn't talk; I've heard my fair share of gossip about your late conquests. Who was it again?"

"It's none of your concern," Riddle growled out, going on the defensive. "Cygnus told me one of your little friends was glaring at me. Not very pleasant are they?"

"We're pleasant enough," Ciaran said, "Now why don't you leave us alone."

Smirking at the scrunched up expression on the Italian's face, Tom turned back to face his prize. "For now I will. See you soon, Hadrian."

Watching Riddle walk away, Hadrian turned back to the others. "Let's go before he comes back."

Glancing at each other, the quartet silently agreed and off they went, back to the Great Hall for dinner. None of them noticed the red gleam in a certain Slytherin's eyes as he watched Hadrian walk away, silently promising himself that the tense atmosphere between them would soon change. He would get his prize in the end, like he always did, and he wouldn't let it go after he did.

-o-o-o-o-

Hello! Sorry if you thought I updated this story with a new chapter, I've only changed a few things on this current one. For example the title, I just gave you a freebie to what the next chapter will be about, and the fact that I didn't include an author's note at the end. We are finally going to get to the good stuff, including what plans Hadrian has for the wizarding world. Sorry if you think that Hadrian's being a bit submissive in this chapter, but it's all a part of his plan.

Until next time (which should be soon),

Tandhale.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Protectors of Azkaban

**WARNINGS: **You already know what you're reading AND what you should be expecting this far into the story. Not to mention I put warnings on all the other chapters and by now, you should be tired of looking at the word 'warning'.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do we really have to go through this again?

**HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA: LeArtemis 1234 for helping me improve this story for you guys!**

**VOILA!**

As Hadrian walked down the empty corridor, he heard the soft click of shoes coming from behind. Thinking it was just another student traveling to their common room, the Ravenclaw didn't pay much attention to the other occupant, he had much more pressing matters vying for his attention. But it soon became apparent that he was being followed after he bypassed the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin common rooms, the same pair of footsteps that were behind him in the beginning were still following him at a steady pace. Discreetly slipping his hand into his robe pocket to wrap a hand around his wand, Hadrian steeled himself for what was sure to be an unpleasant encounter.

"Hadrian, a word please."

The muscles in Hadrian's back tightened as he processed the command, realizing the person who spoke it moments afterward.

Of course Riddle would corner him in a secluded area; they both didn't want the conversation to be analyzed by the other students, knowing that their twisted minds could turn the most innocent act into something perverted. Ciaran did tell the Cruor heir that there were whispers about Riddle and his argument in the Library; apparently the air was reeking with "sexual tension".

Hadrian nearly strangled his Italian friend to get the information about who started rumor, sadly enough, the poor Slytherin overheard Parkinson talking about it to her ditzy group of friends. Whilst pondering the inviting idea of going after the female pureblood, Hadrian was forced to quickly shove the thought to the back of his mind when the same silky voice cut through his thoughts; this time the words were laced with a promise of pain if its owner was ignored again.

"Are you going to stand there all day looking at the wall like an idiot, or are you going to actually do something? Surely I'm more interesting than a pile of stones." Tom said while stepping around the frozen brunette, appearing in front of Hadrian with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

Scowling at the other, Hadrian inched back a little in a vain attempt at putting space between them while replying to the other. "No need to be so rude, and if you really wanted to know, I think I'd rather take the rocks. What is it? Come to insult my choice of who I want around again?"

"Now Hadrian," Tom started while placing his hands on the other boy's shoulders, ensuring the teen couldn't move away. "I just wanted to ask if you heard what was traveling through Hogwarts this morning. Something about sexual tension?"

Sex was never a thing that bothered Hadrian before, but when Tom mentioned that rumor, he couldn't help but become mortified that the other heard it. Damn whoever started that wretched rumor! Knowing that Tom was waiting for his answer, Hadrian took in a deep breath to try to calm his nerves, looking into the other's eyes with his own smirk plastered on his face.

"So you have heard it. Good, you saved me the trouble of telling you about it. What do you think we should do to stop it?"

"Whatever do you mean, dear Hadrian? I think this is a perfect chance to get some feelings off of our chests. Think about it, we can have little sessions where we talk about our feelings for each other!" Tom exclaimed with mock excitement in his voice.

"What feelings? Do you mean the overwhelming feeling of annoyance I get whenever you open your mouth or do you mean the violent feelings I'm harboring right now and about to act on if you don't fucking move out of my way?" Hadrian sneered in contempt while breaking the hold the other boy had on his shoulders. "But if you want to act like a teenage girl all fluttery with feelings over her crush, then by all means, feel free to bore me with the details."

"Really now Hadrian," Tom drawled while shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Your quips are getting less imaginative. Is hanging around those idiotic friends of yours bringing down your intelligence?"

"I could say the same thing for yourself, Tom. Those little followers of yours aren't that bright are they? Politically powerful only because of their family name and their blood, Merlin, they're not even powerful magically!" Hadrian answered. "Weren't they the ones who humiliated you for being the only half-blood in Slytherin? I thought you were a person who didn't forget the misdoings of others."

"Don't make assumptions about things you know nothing about," Tom warned. "After everything they did to me, it makes it much more satisfying to watch them bend over backwards to my every whim. But what I'm hearing from the grapevine, I'm not the only one attaining followers right now. Building an army Cruor?"

"Why of course, Riddle, it's my life long dream to start an endless war against you. However did you find out?" Hadrian returned sarcastically, fluttering his eyelashes to irk the other male.

"Intuition my dear Hadrian." Tom stated as he stepped around the Hogwarts student to return the way he came, patting the pureblood's cheek in a condescending manner as he passed by. "Oh and Hadrian?"

"Yes?"

"Let the students think whatever they want about us, truthfully, I don't mind at all." Tom called. "See you in Hogsmeade, my dear."

Hearing the crisp clicking of Tom's shoes walking away, Hadrian quickly ran to the Ravenclaw Common Room with Riddle's last sentence still echoing in his head.

"_Let the students think whatever they want about us, truthfully, I don't mind at all."_

And to Hadrian's horror he found that, deep inside, he didn't mind either.

-o-o-o-o-

**DAY AT HOGSMEADE**

The morning on the day of the Hogsmeade trip was cold and wet, something expected during the rainy season of January, every student who had their permission slip signed was seated in the Great Hall to await further instructions.

Up in the boys' dorm of Ravenclaw, Hadrian sat on his bed, staring at the permission slip to Hogsmeade.

"Come on Hadrian! We're about to be late!" Terry Crouch yelled while he hurried to button his jacket.

"Just a minute, Terry. You go on without me, I have something to attend to but I'll be down soon." Hadrian replied to his accomplice.

"If you're sure." Terry shrugged, thundering down the stairs in a hurry after getting a nod of affirmation from Hadrian.

Hadrian sighed in exasperation as he waited for the other boys in their dorm to clear out before he could start on his task. After everybody ran down the stairs, many of them tripping while they did so, the happy inviting air that Hadrian had on his face dropped, adopting an expressionless look.

It was so tiring to have to keep pretending he was the "happy, nice, and popular" Hadrian Cruor; the population of Hogwarts was so easy to fool. No one, not even Dumbledore, was suspicious of him; they all thought he was the caring Ravenclaw that helped his friends and fellow students study for tests. Only his truly close confidants knew what lied beneath the face he created for everybody else.

Glaring at the slip of paper that was the only barrier between him and exploring Hogsmeade, Hadrian waved a hand at the dorm's door, locking it. Taking a deep breath, he closed his beryl eyes as he searched through numerous memories for the Patron of St, Jude's Orphanage signature. Retaining the memory in his head, Hadrian placed his hand right where the mark would go, letting his magic flow through his body to stop at his fingers. Slowly, very slowly, Hadrian allowed a small trickle of the power to escape his skin, urging it to copy the signature in his mind onto the paper. After a couple of minutes the task was complete, thanking his magic in his mind, Hadrian pulled his hand back to take a look at his work. There on the paper was an exact copy of the signature in his memories, duplicated down to the very last curve.

Smirking at his achievement, Hadrian quickly shoved the paper into his pocket while shrugging on a coat. Walking to a dark corner of the room, Hadrian concentrated on where he wanted the shadows to take him, and with a small _whish _he was gone.

**(after shadow traveling)**

Hadrian opened his eyes to see the solid oak doors of the Great Hall wide open, stepping out of the shadowy niche he was in, the Ravenclaw strode to the entrance with purpose. Walking through the open doors, he found his friends already seated at the Ravenclaw table, even though their House Table was Slytherin. Sending them a brilliant smile that stopped more than a few hearts, he took the seat Cyril offered him.

"Good morning, any word about Hogsmeade yet?" He questioned while putting a small amount of food on his plate.

"No not yet, but Dippet should be speaking soon." Alastair replied while he stared intently at Hadrian's face. "Terry told us that you were in your dorm for an awfully long time, what were you doing?"

Cyril sent the Black heir a glare as he hurried to apologize for invasive question. "I'm sorry Hadrian, we have a theory that Alastair was dropped numerous times when he was a child."

Chuckling darkly at the explanation, Hadrian let a serene smile settle on his face. "It's fine Cyril, and to answer your question, Alastair, you wouldn't think I would let a _muggle_ sign the Hogsmeade permission slip would you?"

"No of course not! Do you think the teachers will notice that the permission slip isn't signed?" Alastair questioned.

"Oh the slip is signed." Causing the Black Heir's jaw to drop and a victorious smirk to appear on Hadrian's face.

"Pull your jaw up Black, I thought your parents raised you better than this." Ciaran sneered at Alastair for his lack of etiquette at the moment. "Don't be so surprised, magic can be the answer to many things. Are you worried about Dumbledore finding out? He does have the talent of sensing magic."

"Don't worry about dear Albus, I have that covered. Look Professor Dippet is about to give us the instructions." Hadrian masterfully steered the conversation away from the signing of the permission slip as he pointed at the elderly Headmaster rising from his chair.

"Welcome students," the Headmaster boomed with a cheery smile on his wrinkled face. "I have the pleasure of speaking to you about the first trip to Hogsmeade! Now we have a few rules since Grindelwald's followers are still out there. These rules are very important and you must follow them or be at risk of expulsion; never go out of the town's perimeter without an adult, travel in pairs when you're not in a store, and finally, when we tell you that the visiting hours are over, you immediately come back to Hogwarts with the teachers. There are no exceptions. Now that we've gotten that part out of the way, teachers if you will please escort the students to Hogsmeade."

Immediately the Great Hall was filled the with excited chatter of students as the teachers picked groups from each table to line up at the entrance of Hogwarts for the permission slip inspection. Hadrian, along with Alastair, Ciaran, Cyril stood when Professor Dumbledore gestured for their group to join the lines of children outside.

"Where are you going to go first?" The beryl-eyed teen asked his friends while watching Professor Slughorn, who taught potions, ask the students to pull out their slips.

"My brother told me that Zonko's was one of the best stores in Hogsmeade, after the Three Broomsticks and Honeyduke's. I'd reckon I'll visit Honeyduke's first, I need to get Orion something for his birthday, he has a terrible sweet tooth." Alastair replied as he rummaged around in his pockets for the slip.

"I'll probably join you Alastair, my candy supply had been dangerously low since somebody had to let it slip where I hid my Chocolate Frogs." Ciaran added with a pointed glare at Cyril.

"It wasn't on purpose, so stop glaring at me. Besides just write to your mother and she would've sent you a whole box the next day!" Cyril bantered back with a raised eyebrow at the childish grudge the Zabini heir had. "I would most likely visit Zonko's, I've been dying to get the Gryffindors back for that prank they pulled on the Slytherin Common Room."

"Believe me, Cyril, you're not the only one." Alastair declared with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Where will you go Hadrian?"

"You would find me in the bookstore, Alastair. You should know that after all this time." Hadrian teased, throwing a wink at the other boy and watched with satisfaction at the blush that appeared on the boy's face. It was so easy to charm Alastair Black, a surprise since the male had a reputation to have different partner, girl or boy, each week.

"We barely get to see you anymore Hadrian! You're always surrounded by those admirers of yours as soon as you're out of a class." The grey-eyed male complained with a pout on his face.

"What are you talking about Black? We see Hadrian in the morning during Breakfast, in the afternoon, since we all have the same classes as him, and in the evening during dinner. You shouldn't be talking about being surrounded by admirers; we can barely get a foot in front of you because you always have a crowd of girls following you everywhere. They even tried to follow you to the loo!" Ciaran pointed out while Cyril and Hadrian laughed at the indignant look Alastair sent the Italian.

Before their mock argument could get even more heated, Professor Slughorn finally arrived at their group.

"Morning boys! Can I see your permission slips?" the Professor said with a wide smile on his face, the quartet were some of the best students he'd ever had in potions, not counting Tom Riddle.

"Of course Professor," Hadrian replied with a charming smile on his lips, pulling his slip out with a flourish, motioning for the others to do the same. "Here it is."

After examining the four slips for a validating signature, the Potions Master let the boys pass him with a wave of his hand. "Have fun my boys!"

Trudging out into the cold weather, Hadrian loosened the top buttons on his coat to let the air cool his overheated body. He'd always liked the cold, it kept the other children away when it was time for recess, since their weak little bodies couldn't deal with the harsh weather.

After minutes of pushing, tripping, and glaring, the four boys finally reached their destination. Hogsmeade was a small but busy town; the streets were crowded with bustling people in bright robes of green, yellow, and blue. The shops were brightly lit and the air was filled with the sweet aroma of candy and the sound of laughter. Spotting _Dante's Books of Magic_, Hadrian turned to tell the others of his departure.

"I'm going into there," Hadrian informed while pointing at _Dante's_. "If you need me, you can find me there, I don't think I'll go anywhere else. I'll meet up with you guys at the Three Broomsticks. Okay?"

"Alright Hadrian, just be careful." Ciaran said while the other two boys nodded their affirmative at the decision. Smiling at their concern, Hadrian stepped away from the closely-knit group and in the direction of the shop, sending a mock solute to the purebloods' amusement. Finally reaching his destination, Hadrian, after straightening his mussed jacket and fixing his hair, opened the bookstore's door to be greeted with the smell of old parchment and the sound of scratching quills.

Sending an enchanting smile to the young woman behind the counter, Hadrian quietly traipsed past aisles of books only to stop in the very back of the bookstore. Running long fingers along the dusty bindings of the books, one title in particular caught his eye.

Quickly grabbing the book and holding it possessively in his arms, Hadrian read its title with interest, _Azkaban and Its Terrible Defenders_ by Clyde Chashing was printed on the cover in bold black letters, gold ink lining around each curve of the book. Azkaban was something that interested Hadrian ever since he first visited the Wizarding World as a boy, to think that the Wizards had a prison like Muggles was a marvel to the 13- year- old boy. It was said that the prison originally housed a thriving, powerful city with a king and a queen, but that all fell to ruins when the dementors were created.

The Dementors.

No one knows how they were created, the old legends say that they were created by Magic herself while others stated that they were Necromancers who tried to cheat Death and this was their punishment. To stay horrible wraiths who fed on happy memories that could, if they sucked on your happy memories long enough, steal your soul was something terrifying and sad at the same time; but to Hadrian, it was a chance to do the impossible.

Dementors were notoriously known for being a rouge species, having no way to communicate with the dark entities, Wizards and Witches both mainly left them alone, imagine having a whole race of dark powerful creatures at your command, a war already won before it started.

Tucking the book into his arm with a satisfied expression on his face, Hadrian quickly walked to the register, purchasing the book in a matter of moments while trying to politely fend off the advances from the enamored woman behind the counter. Slamming _Dante's _door after him, Hadrian navigated his way to the Three Broomsticks, a calculating glint in his eyes as he did so. Unknowingly to him, Tom Riddle appeared out of the shadows besides the bookstore, his eyes locked on Hadrian's face as he studied the glint in those emerald eyes, to the smirk on those crimson lips.

_Well, well Hadrian. What are you up to now?_

A possessive look flashed through Tom's azure eyes as he stepped back into the shadows. If anybody walking by turned their head to the left, they would've seen a small flash of blue fire engulf a teenage boy, minutes later, the fire and the boy disappeared.

-o-o-o-o-

I was originally going to extend the chapter a little more, but I wanted to leave something for the next installment. Sorry I've been so slow on updating, I've recently been bombarded with exams to study, but now that school is out, I can update more! Please favorite, follow, or review, it would really make my day. Also I'm thinking of putting a question/riddle that I thought about while reading Harry Potter and having you answer it. Do you think I should do it? I'll give you an example, since there was one Basilisk in the CoS, does that mean there can only be one Basilisk alive and not multiple Basilisks?

Also while I have your attention, I would like to invite you to share any ideas I should include into the story, I would love to read your suggestions. If you want to share your brilliant views, please click the button at the bottom of this page and get to work on your keyboards! Thank you for the continued support and yes the updates on both of my stories are going to become more regular.

Thanks for the continued support,

tandhale.


End file.
